


Pereryv

by MadameBizarre



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Damn how many tags am I gonna put to just say "its fucking but theyre in love", Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Post -- fic I have yet to finish writing or published yet, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, if these counts as light? Im not sure it doesnt feel like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: And if the bed just so happens tosomehowbreak, then they'll definitely have a reason to buy a new one.
Relationships: Nick Jakoby/Original Character(s), Nick Jakoby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Pereryv

“I need a new bed.”

That is the first thing she says after an hour of comfortable silence. Nick doesn’t know why, or what to do with this information, but he nonetheless turns his head to her, signaling he is listening. The television continues playing his current binge watching, the glare of her open laptop flashes across her face, glasses reflecting what is on the screen far too small for him to see. It has been like for some time, even before they went silent to do their own thing. Him lounging on the middle cushion while she laid back on the couch arm, laptop on her stomach, legs outstretched over his wide lap. Domestic bliss now thrown through a loop with a single sentence. 

“The one you have is nice, I love the comforter.”

Her hands tap away at the T-pad, obviously scrolling through a website; most likely Amazon, he thinks. “It’s not comfy anymore, and too small since you’ve been staying over alot.”

“I thought you liked being squished against me.”

“I do, but in this heat? Fuck that, you’re like a heater and I’m left drenched in sweat.”

A valid point to be fair. He can not deny the summer nights have been horrible, and her own body heat annoys him as well. Not to mention her tossing and turning has woken him up several times a night, leaving him confused and curious when he finds her in an odd position -- the most odd one being one knee up as the other leg crosses it, as though she is sitting in a fallen invisible chair. With this confirmation of his feelings being shared, Nick nods.

“The mattress is also breaking.” He adds. “The springs are old and rusty, far too loud.”

“Oh don’t even get me started on that. Like, I’ve had it for over fifteen years.”

“Fifteen? They say you have to change it after five?” 

“I barely saved enough to even  _ talk _ about getting a new one.” She raises her eyes from the screen to give a look of exasperation. The dark circles under them added to the tiredness behind it, causing him to chuckle at the comical exaggeration.

“What do you suppose should be done, because if the bed still gets the job done, and your savings look low, we shouldn’t --” He’s cut off by a skinny leg lifting up, pressing over his mouth and poking her calves with his tusks; and rounded as they may be, he knew they still could hurt a person. His golden eyes look down to the limb -- smooth from her morning shower -- following its short length towards her thighs -- the plumpest part of her short body. There was little use in trying not to stare between the valley of them, towards the epicenter where her gym shorts bunched. When he lifted his gaze to continue towards her stomach where her Mac Book laid and up to her face, he found her lips quite literally curled in a smirk, and her hazel eyes wide with a mischievous gleam.

If imps were ever real and still existed, he was sure his lover had some of their blood in her. He could not tear his eyes from her, a hot shiver running his spine and an ache of desire tightening his sweats. With neither a word or gesture, she beckoned him, promising him sweet ecstasy and release if only he gave himself to her. And like a lovesick fool, Nick could not deny her. 

“If the mattress just so  _ happens _ to maybe...I dunno -- break down the middle?” Her lips purse, plump and shining with red-tinted chapstick; a hot desire to lean over to take them against his own had the orc raising his hands to grasp her leg, tempted to use it to pull her closer.

“Well then...I guess we’d  _ have _ to replace it.” He found it hard to say, a growl settled in his throat making it hard to form any sort of language. It was enough though, because right after the words left his mouth he found his nostrils flaring. The sweet scent of arousal wafted towards him, filling his head with it’s intoxicating tang. Mouth watering was how he’d describe it, especially when it’s root was bared for him like the most beautiful morsel he had ever laid eyes on.

He pressed a kiss to her leg, then another, and another, following down it’s length, tasting her salty skin as he went on his way. Closer and closer to her heated sex where no doubt she was growing wetter and wetter by the second. One large hand caressed towards her hip --engulfing it completely in his hold -- while the other reached ahead to push the lid of her laptop down. The space between them was nothing when he was a well-sized orc, and she a tad smaller than an average human woman. He had to be careful because of this, her body weak at five foot two and easily wracked by sudden coughing fits that would be a simple snort on another person’s end. Her pallid skin did not help his worries over her health, causing her to appear ghostly. Yet she overcame them, lifting her chin in the face of a frail body inside and out, laying her demanding gaze on him without a care in the world. Thus it was no issue spreading her leg and hovering above her in only seconds.

She put up no fight, grabbing her laptop and gently laying it on the coffee table, then removing her glasses to lay atop it. They’re gazes never parted, gold darkening with blatant lust while hazel twinkled under the light fixture. Before either of them knew it he was completely above her with his hand gripping the armrest behind her head and her leg pressing into his side. 

“Don’t know how it could break so suddenly.” Her thin fingers brushed over his shoulders, pressing with all her might so he could feel a gentle massage against his thick muscle, then traveling down his biceps to squeeze. 

He hummed in response, once against shivering from what was a simple touch for him, but an effort for her human strength. “Oh, I have a few ideas, but the neighbors may not like it. Walls  _ are _ pretty thin here. May get a few calls.”

“They can get fucked...or….better yet.” And she slid from his grasp with ease, slippery like a feather and light like one on her feet. When both landed on the carpeted floor, she turned to his menacing stare -- upset with her escaping him. There was no fear on her face, only a hint of the emotion mixing with her heated scent as she took a few steps back. Her smirk was twice as smug now, and her voice an airy tease. 

“Come get me, lover.”

And he took chase, rolling off the couch to his feet with a heavy thud that shook the floor. She ran for the bedroom, steps padding down the short hall and a loud giggle mixing in -- like bells on a gentle breeze. He could have caught her before she even touched the door handle, but he also did not want to waste too much time removing his clothes once in there. Quickly he pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it in the middle of the hall, thereafter he dropped his sweats, stepping out of them as he closed in on the bedroom door. They joined her own tank top already laying there, and he barged into the room with shoulders raised, ready to pounce.

Already she was on the bed, bouncing on her knees, wiggling out of her shorts. She had them around her thighs when he came in -- taking her attention and hitting him with her flushed cheeks and a wide grin. Her green panties hugged her ass and hips perfectly, showing off her most curvaceous asset to his roaming eyes. The tightening in his briefs hurt, demanding his swollen cock be released, but he first wanted  _ her _ naked and spread for him. She’d have to beg for it before he bared himself, no matter how badly he wanted to be free.

In an instant he was on the bed, causing it to creak loudly and dip down. She squealed in delight rocking back into his chest from the shift in weight. Her warm hands pressed against his pectorals, dwarfed by the size of his chest, needing to stretch her fingers to grope them. Her velvety lips laid a kiss between them, trailing down blotchy blue skin. 

“Fuck me, Nick, I wanna hear these springs snap. “ She was dangerously close to the large tent between his thighs, fingertips dipping below his waistband, laying a sloppy kiss to his navel.

He put both hands on her slender shoulders, shoving her back so she laid flat -- head hitting the pillows. “Beg me for it, lover.” He lifted his chin, a rush of dominance taking over. An innate need to hear that she wanted him,  _ needed _ him, boiling in his veins. The chase had brought forth a beastly instinct to catch and claim, and now that he had done just that -- having her at his mercy and reeking of lust -- the orcish nature he tried so hard to deny began to burn.

The human, with her delicate body and hooded eyes, seemed to catch on, because she did not make him wait. He eyed her chest -- not the most endowed as other women, but nonetheless beautiful and desirable -- watching each breath make it rise and fall heavily. She daintily brought her hands up to the clasp in the middle of her bra, parting it to reveal dark nipples, shriveling from the thrill of their small chase. Then she lifted her knees, spreading them so her panties tightened around her mound. 

A dark spot caught his eye, gulping at the prospect of a sopping wet cunt for his taking. The heady aroma clogged his nose, almost breaking his plans to have her be vocal. His own thumbs found his waistband, giving it slight pull away to ease the coil of fabric on erection, and unintentionally teasing her. 

“Please Nick, I want you so badly.” She reached down to pull away at the only article of clothing on her. Inch after inch her dark curls popped out, and her sweet cunt was revealed. “I want you pounding into me and making this bed  _ rock _ . Want everyone to know your fucking me hard and good.” 

He groaned deep in his throat, rumbling through his chest. With each pull down her need became louder and louder. He lowered his chin, watching with a dark stare, waiting for those damned panties to be past her round thighs. “Yeah, you want me to break this bed, baby girl?”

She flashed her teeth in a wild grin -- one that was not perfectly straight and toting a silver molar. “Please, oh baby please, that's what I want.” She breathed, wiggling her hips as --  _ finally  _ \-- she pulled the panties off her glistening folds, revealing their pretty pink hue and slickness. The sight of it and her size always sent trepidation through his heart. He could remember their first time, and the many more after where she writhed in not only pleasure, but  _ pain _ , caused by  _ him _ \-- who did not wish to inflict such turmoil on anyone he loved. But she never pushed him away, only setting a goal of being able to take him in full and with ease like an orc woman could. 

He felt as though he were burning her with his intense gaze, looking up and down her swollen slit. His jaw was set, sharp ivories grinding down on one another as he tried to keep control, only able to produce a deep rumble of: “As you wish.” 

With a movement forward, Nick pulled down his briefs, and in the next step he pulled each knee over the fabric, letting them slide off his legs as he crawled over to her. Both hands slapped over her thighs, the sound resounding throughout the room -- earning a squeal from her. He tugged her closer until the tip of his dark head pushed against the hood of her plush cunt. How heated it was between her thighs, over her shining puss that taunted him. Taking himself in hand, he guided the tip to her clit, circling the little nub, making it pulse with need.

She mewled, pressing her back down into the mattress they would soon be snapping in half. Her hips rose, wanting more friction and relief for her aching core. He wanted badly to give it to her, give her reason to cry out and demand it with her beautiful voice, but she had to be prepped before all of that. He dragged his cock down her closed slit, then back up, and once more, twice more, until he slipped it in between, spreading her and revealing the damp heat within. He groaned long and loud, fisting the blanket and sheets beneath them as he leaned over his arm. Her wetness covered him, squelching with each drag and swirl of his swollen cock. 

“Oh fuck -- oh please! -- no teasing, just fill me!” 

Didn’t she know how dangerous her words were? That if she were not careful he would fill her with more than his cock and coat her insides until she leaked his seed. He couldn’t tell if she did or not, not even after all their time together. For now, he brought his free hand to pull the hood of her mound up -- properly displaying her puffy nub -- and took no caution in slapping it with his heavy erection. Once more a carnal, ancient, orcish nature overtook him, looking over the seemingly helpless human below him with her legs spread and puss dripping for his taking.

“Yeah, you want to be fucked by a big orc like me?” He snarled, baring his tusks at her without properly realizing what he was doing. All he knew was it aroused him further, and her response doubled the effects. 

She whimpered, nodding weakly; he could hardly see the hazel of her eyes, lids low enough to almost be closed. “Yeah...I want my big orc boyfriend… I want  _ you, _ Nick.”

“No one else.” It was not a question, but not exactly a demand either.

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else, babe. No one else could ram into that sweet spot like you and your fat cock.” She chuckled lazily, curling her fist open and closed, the back of hands laying akimbo to her head.

Rising up, Nick pulled her closer by the waist until the cleft of her ass was flushed with his sac. He let his eyes roam over her, from the sweat beginning to fall down her crown, down her flushed cheeks, to her curled toes. She was his for the taking, and by the gods above he would take her, whether the neighbors cared for their loud fucking or not. He saw her hand make its way towards her clit, but his hand stopped her.

Baring his teeth, he growled: “ _ Mine. _ ” 

She gasped, pulling her hand away and holding it to her chest. He thought nothing of that nor the glee radiating off her face, busy with lining his head to her satiny hole. He followed the rim, and she began to whimper once more, squeezing herself as if to tease him.

“Nick, Nick, Nick, “ She chanted, coaxing him to finally slip in. 

It worked like a charm, and in he went, stretching her with only the tip. He lost composure sliding in her tight cunt, gasping as she instantly clenched around him in a vice he never knew could be — whether it was orc or human, man or woman. Her knees strained against his wide sides, pressing with all her might on his ribs in what he knew was a natural response to being pinned by a stronger creature. They hadn’t survived that war with the Dark Lord without second-natures forming against one another, hence why he desired to dominate her so badly -- in a different way from trying with a fellow orc -- and she was trying to push him away. Were it not for her moans, he would have withdrawn from her, or thought himself capable of, but the haze of pleasure was proving hard to deter from. 

“Yes, yes -- like that!  _ Please _ , keep going!  _ Deeper _ ! Faster! Don’t stop!” Her nails dug into his biceps, successfully scratching him and creating red trails of welts down his arm. He loved it, deeming it akin to marking him as her lover. Love marks for all to see and for him to boast.

His hips began to thrust despite not being halfway in her snug cunt. He began to give her what she wanted this whole time, fucking the sweet puss between her wet thighs, causing her to spill more of it with each push in. The bed began to bounce, groaning with each little thrust into her giving body. Her chin fell, pressing into her clavicle, and her eyes screwed shut. He didn’t notice until later, when her whimpers were laced with more than just ecstasy and tears began to glisten at the corners of her eyes.

No longer was he lost in fucking his girlfriend. Sobering up from his stupor of lust, his senses came back. He was once again Nick Jakoby, a simple orc, who vowed to protect people, and was more than twice the size of his beloved.

“ _ Jamie _ .” He pulled away, but not out, and stopped moving entirely. “Oh baby girl, I’m hurting you.”

“No, no, no!” She shook her head -- fading blue-green hair clinging to her sweating face. “Don’t fucken stop - -don’t you dare stop.” Her hips began to pump forward.

“Finish what you started -- bury me under you,  _ break this mattress _ .” She sobbed, letting a few tears escape and roll down her round cheeks.

“ _ Jaime _ , please, I --”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, using his body to pull herself up, and slid down onto his cock -- shivering as she did. “Please, please,  _ please _ \-- how many times...do I have to beg… until you love me right.” 

He was at a loss for words, thighs clenching as he once again entered the syrupy smooth shape of her sex, past abused labia where her curls were matted by her own wetness and their sweat on her mound. Only when he felt her silky lips against his own hard ones, swiping the tip of her pink little tongue across them, did he begin embracing his senses once more; or how much of his base instincts counted as much. He held tight to the awareness that he was with her -- who had limits he wanted to keep -- and he wished for a union between both his primal and civilized natures to be plausible and strong as the hours passed. Her tongue slipped against his, shoving herself into his mouth for a proper kiss. He returned it after a lost second, taking control by extending his domination to her mouth. She hummed in delight, taking his tongue with fervor, tilting her head to deepen their connection. His tusks caged her chin against him, and her tongue precariously roamed over his sharp teeth -- ones that his ancestors had fought with during a war that still echoed thousands of years later.

Soon they were descending, her back hitting the mattress once more and his back arching up so his body hovered over her. His hips snapped into her, out of her, and without rhythm as they continued in their efforts to break her bed and fill her with every inch and drip of him. Muffled, she moaned against his lips, each mumble of a word praising him, steadily begging him again for far more than he thought was safe. It worked though, creating a symphony of wet flesh on flesh squelching between their bodies, his growls echoing down her throat, and the screeching of the rusty old springs beneath them growing louder and louder. Had he not been able to pin her down with all his weight, she would have wildly bounced on and off the mattress, but she didn’t, making a firm imprint into the once foam cushion of the bed.

Liquid fire boiled inside him, flooding at the core of his cock. Her own dribbled down him, squishing past her swollen cunt with each pound into it, coating his thighs and erection in a shining gleam. Higher and higher his mind flew, anchored only by her nails scratching into his backside and her clenching around his shape. 

“ _ I love you I love you I loveyouIloveyouIloveyou -- oh fuck IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou. _ ” She sang, pressing her forehead against his as he fucked her wild. 

He watched her face go lax, lips parting into a limp ‘O’ shape and tears escaping down her cheeks. Those round, pale cheeks that were flushed and now covered in thin trails of hot tears. They weren’t of agony -- not completely -- rather they were filled with glee, excitement, love as he covered her completely with his body. All five-foot-two of her, with scarcely a muscle to show off, and plush thighs that laid flat against his hips. He wanted to go on forever, cement his cock into her and fill her with pump after pump of his hot seed until it stained her loving insides. 

But the day was still early, and the bed yet to break in half. He forced himself away, at the same time pushing her down. She whined, more from the abrupt tug out than need for him to be back with her. Nick found himself panting for breath, though it did not stop him from doing as planned. His thick fingers grabbed her opposite leg, whipping it to the other side so her whole body turned on her hip and finally her stomach. When she went to lift her hips, he pressed down on her venus dimple with a large palm.

“No, I’m going to make you scream, prone.”

“Hurry.” She sobbed into a pillow.

He wasted no time in straddling the back of her thighs, but he did take a moment to admire her ass. A beautiful, nice, round shape he liked to squeeze in and out of public. His blue hand raised, only to come down with a loud  _ SLAP! _ Across both cheeks, leaving a glowing pink stripe on her pale ass and her gasping aloud.

“That’s all  _ mine _ , right.”

“Mhmmm.” She keened.

He brought his hand down once more, enjoy the contrast of pallid skin to his mottled-blue own . “I said: that’s mine --  _ right _ ?” 

Her body shivered. “ _ YES _ !” 

Satisfied, the orc braced both hands on either side of his lover’s head. There was no need to use his hand in directing himself towards her inviting hole -- hard as a rock and following the hot trail towards her messy pussy. The air was thick with her scent, mingling with his own musky aroma. There would be no doubt any creature with a keen sense of smell would know she was his and he was her’s after they were done.. 

She quivered, letting loose a shuddery whine as each inch of him penetrated her from behind. He joined her, groaning as she accepted him, molding around his aching cock, until suddenly her entire form gave a little jolt. He had hit the limit where pain would mix with pleasure. Stopping, Nick pulled his hips up, then back down, and began a steady pace that had the bed once again screeching in defeat. When she cried for him to quicken the pace, he obeyed, when she called for more of his heavy cock, he indulged her despite passing the limits of her body. His arms rippled, muscles contracting as he pounded into her -- the deep seated nature within demanding in Bodzvokhan that he let loose. He listened to it, golden eyes glued to his partner’s shaking ass and smooth backside, eyeing her fingers coiling into the pillows — knuckles turning white. 

He lowered his head, tusks brushing over the shell of her ear, and growled low and primal before he finally whispered: “ _ Əngil. _ ”

Louder, faster, he buried himself to almost the hilt, keeping an inch or so from her to keep safe. That was the most he could do as he grunted over her, sending the bed bashing into the wall and down closer to the floorboards with every thrust. She took it all, losing the ability to speak coherent words, mumbling and letting her body limply follow his. He swiped his tongue over the gleaming nape of her neck, tasting her salty skin and sweat, taking pride in how undone and wrecked she was because of him. Gods did he want to delve his deadly ivories into the juncture of neck and shoulder and bring a bubble of her fiery blood to taste — to mark, but his last bite was still healing, looking like a bruise. He’d do it next time, to keep it there and red so all would know he had taken her recently. Keep any lingering eyes off her beautiful body, especially orc ones -- the kind which saw a fun battle if they pursued her despite knowing she was with another.

“Oh  _ fuck _ \-- fuck, fuck, fuck,” Her voice shook. “Come in me, fill me.”

How could he deny her something so simple? What instinct demanded he do for his partner— his woman.

How amazing what one person could do to him, surrendering him to instincts he once hid out of disgrace of being shunned by his own people. Never would he have thought someone would love him so much, accepting every part of him from his passion for justice, to this carnal beast blowing a thick load inside her tight cunt with every intention of painting her womb.

Her hand reached for his, squeezing it tight as her body rocked beneath him, and he squeezed back, his mind filled with the sensation of her silky body, the groaning of the bed, and the banging against the wall. When the bed finally did give out — sending them tumbling to the floor in a fit of laughter — Nick held her close, nuzzling his forehead against her temple like a proper orc partner.

“I’ll pay for the new mattress.”

“You better, you broke this one.” She grinned; leaving him laughing with a look of disbelief on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put writing a full-on relationship fic on hold to furiously type this up instead -- the full fic doesn't even name drop her until chapter 2.  
> Anyways, Nick should be a firefighter or like...detective instead :') The sequel has a chance now to do this with all the delays and soon change in director.  
>  😳😳


End file.
